Ausk (sunshadow21) (rewrite) (retired) (closed background for now)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Barbarian (Armored Hulk) 3/ Battle Oracle 2 Level: 5 Experience: 10078 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: none, but will honor any that venerate battle Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 17 +3 (10 pts) +1 level 4 INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 15 +2 (3 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 67 = 3d12(12,10,10)(Barbarian) + 2d8(6,6)(Oracle) + (CON(3) x 5) + FC (3)(Barbarian) + 4 (Feat) AC: 18 = + DEX (1) + Armor (7) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (7) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +4 = (3) + Oracle (1) CMB: +6 = (4) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (4) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +7 = (3) + Oracle (0) + CON (3) + Enhancement (1) Reflex: +3 = (1) + Oracle (0) + DEX (1) + Enhancement (1) Will: +5 = (1) + Oracle (3) + WIS (0) + Enhancement (1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None +1 CMB/CMD for overrun maneuvers +1 Reflex saves vs trample attacks Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Darkwood Bill: Attack: +8 = BAB (4) + Strength (2) + Feat (1) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: x3 Special: Brace (double damage vs charging foe when braced) Disarm (+2 to disarm) Reach (strike foes 10' feet away, but not adjacent foes) +1 Shield AC when fighting defensively/full defense -1 to mounted foes' Ride checks Masterwork Morningstar: Attack: +7 = BAB (4) + Strength (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: x2 Special: Disarm, Trip Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +7 = BAB (4) + Strength (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +7 = BAB (4) + Strength (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +6 = BAB (4) + Dexterity (1) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +6 = BAB (3) + Dexterity (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x3, Range: 110 ft, Arrows - 40 Modified Stats Rage +4 STR(18), +4 CON(21), +2 Will Save, -2 AC HP: 77 = 67(normal) + (2*5) AC: 16 = 18(Normal)-2; Touch: 9 = 11(Normal)-2; Flatfooted: 15 = 17(Normal)-2 CMB: +8 = 6(Normal)+2; CMD 17 = 17(Normal)-2+2 Fortitude: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Reflex: +3; Will: +7 = 5(Normal)+2 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +10 = 8(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d8+6 Masterwork Morningstar: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d8+6 Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d4+2 Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Damage: 1d4+2 Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +6; Damage: 1d4+2 Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +6; Damage: 1d8+2 Intimidate 17 = 15(Normal)+2 Enlarged +2 STR(16), -2 DEX(10), -1 Attacks and AC, +1 CMB/CMD HP: 67 AC: 16 = 18(Normal)-1-1; Touch: 9 = 11(Normal)-1-1; Flatfooted: 16 = 17(Normal)-1 CMB: +7 = 6(Normal)+1-1+1; CMD 18 = 17(Normal)+1-1+1 Fortitude: +7; Reflex: +2 = 3(Normal)-1; Will: +5 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +8 = 8(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 2d6+4 Masterwork Morningstar: Attack: +7 = 7(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 2d6+4 Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +7 = 7(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 1d6+1 Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +7 = 7(Normal)+1-1; Damage: 1d6+1 Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +4 = 6(Normal)-1-1; Damage: 1d6+1 Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +4 = 6(Normal)-1-1; Damage: 2d6+2 Intimidate 20 = 15(Normal)+1+4 Rage and Enlarged +6 STR(20), +4 CON(21), -2 DEX(10), +2 Will Save, -2 AC(Rage), -1 Attacks and AC(Size), +1 CMB/CMD(Size) HP: 77 = 67(normal) + (2*5) AC: 16 = 18(Normal)-1-2-1; Touch: 9 = 11(Normal)-1-2-1; Flatfooted: 15 = 17(Normal)-2-1 CMB: +10 = 6(Normal)+3+1; CMD 20 = 17(Normal)+3-1+1 Fortitude: +9 = 7(Normal)+2; Reflex: +2 = 3(Normal)-1; Will: +7 = 5(Normal)+2 Darkwood Bill: Attack: +10 = 8(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 2d6+7 Masterwork Morningstar: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 2d6+7 Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 1d6+2 Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +9 = 7(Normal)+3-1; Damage: 1d6+2 Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +4 = 6(Normal)-1-1; Damage: 1d6+2 Darkwood Composite Longbow: Attack: +4 = 6(Normal)-1-1; Damage: 2d6+2 Intimidate 22 = 15(Normal)+3+4 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Chain Fighter: Proficient with flails and heavy flails; treat dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons Darkvision: 60' Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood: Considered both human and orc Orc Ferocity: 1/day, if brought below 0 hp, but not killed, he can fight one round as if disabled before falling unconscious and dying as normal Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all inflict spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Curse: Lame: -10' speed, encumbrance never reduces speed fatal battle injury, lame left leg Mystery: Battle of battle(warriors of the past) Add Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to class skill list Bonus spells - Enlarge Person Revelation: Weapon Mastery(EX) - Bill (APG) Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Barbarian (Armored Hulk) Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Indomitable Stance: +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks, CMD for overrun combat maneuvers, on Reflex saves against trample attacks. +1 bonus to her AC against charge attacks, on attack and damage rolls against charging creatures. Rage (11 rnd/day): While in rage, +4 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution (+2 HP/HD), +2 morale bonus on Will saves, –2 penalty to AC. While in rage, cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. End rage as a free action, is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. Cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. Rage immediately ends when barbarian goes unconscious. Armored Swiftness: When wearing medium or heavy armor, an armored hulk can move 5 feet faster than normal, to a maximum of her speed. Rage Power - Spirit Totem, Lesser: While raging, the barbarian is surrounded by spirit wisps that harass her foes. These spirits make one slam attack each round against a living foe that is adjacent to the barbarian. Attack: +6 = 4(BAB) + 2(CHA) Damage: 1d4+2 negative energy Resilience of Steel: While in heavy armor, +1 bonus to AC when confirming critical hits. Feats Weapon Focus (bonus revelation): Weapon - Bill +1 to attack rolls with bills Intimidating Prowess (lvl 1): Add STR as well as CHA to Intimidate Toughness (lvl 3): +3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3 Skill Focus (Knowledge (religion)): +3 to Knowledge (religion), +6 when 10 ranks Traits Magical Knack (Magic): +2 CL; the spirits that have chosen Ausk have helped him blend sword and sorcery Bully (Social): +1 Intimidate; growing up a slave, Ausk couldn't always physically hurt his enemies, so he learned other ways to stop them Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 16 = (4)(Both Barbarian & Oracle) + INT (0)/Level Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 15 5 3 4* +3 (+1 trait/+2 racial) Knowledge (engineering) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (religion) 11 5 3 0 +3 (feat) Perception 6 3 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Ride 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 6 3 3 0 +0 Spellcraft 6 3 3 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 * abilities used both STR and CHA Spells Known CL 4 (Oracle (2) + Trait (2)) Concentration Check: 6 = 4 (CL) + 2 (CHA) 0 Level DC 12 Level 1 (4/day + 1 bonus) DC 13 * Bleed * Cure Light Wounds * Guidance * Enlarge Person * Mending * Inflict Light Wounds * Resistance * Magic Weapon * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (8 lb) Tattoo on right arm of 2 gp 0 lb axe and flail crossed Mithral Agile Breastplate 4400 gp 12.5 lb Mithral Armored Kilt 1020 gp 5 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Darkwood Bill 421 gp 5.5 lb w/weapon cord 1 sp 0 lb Masterwork Morningstar 308 gp 6 lb Masterwork Spiked Guantlet 305 gp 1 lb Masterwork Dagger 302 gp 1 lb Darkwood Comp Longbow (+2) 632 gp 4 lb Arrows (20) 2 gp 6 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Hammock 1 sp (3 lb) Bedroll 1 sp (5 lb) Blanket 2 sp (1 lb) Folding Chair 2 gp (10 lb) Rations (2) 2 gp (2 lb) Leather Scrollcase 1 gp 0.5 lb (l.s.)scroll: CLW (0) 25 gp 0 lb Used: 1 (25 gp) Belt Pouch (3) 3 gp 1.5 lb (p1)Alfred (pet weasel) 2 gp 0.5 lb (p2)Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)Chalk 1 cp 0 lb (p3)Potion: CLW (1) 50 gp 0 lb Used: 1 (50 gp) (p3)Potion: Jump (1) 50 gp 0 lb (p3)Potion: Longstrider (0) 50 gp 0 lb Used: 1 (50 gp) (p3)Potion: Invisibility (0) 300 gp 0 lb (p3)Wand: CLW (41 charges) 750 gp 0 lb Used: 9 charges Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb 10253 gp 5 sp 1 cp Used: 125 gp Total Weight: 53.5 lb Total Income: 11412 gp, 3 sp, 2 cp Total Spent: 10378 gp 5 sp 1 cp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-166 117-175 Finances PP: GP: 33 SP: 8 CP: 1 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Alfred (pet weasel) Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 Defense AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +2 size) hp 4 (1d8) Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +1 Offense Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee bite +4 (1d3–4 plus attach) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Statistics Str 3, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 5 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 (10 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +10, Climb +10, Escape Artist +6, Stealth +14; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth, +8 Acrobatics Special Abilities Attach (Ex) When a weasel hits with a bite attack, it automatically grapples its foe, inflicting automatic bite damage each round. Picked up by Ausk in his recent wanderings, Alfred is a runt weasel that enjoys riding around in a safe, warm pouch and poking his head out occasionally to see what is going on and get attention from his owner. He has learned to hide himself under Ausk's armor when combat starts, otherwise the only time he regularly leaves his pouch is at meals. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'8" Weight: 304 lb Hair Color: black Eye Color: black Skin Color: gray Appearance: particularly prominent orcish facial features, big, scarred, alert Demeanor: quiet, except in a fight, at which point he turns into a raving beast, can be moderately charming or really, really scary if he chooses Background: Born in Irthos, he was captured by raiders from the desert empire and made a gladiatorial slave by someone who put on shows for aristocrats who wanted to tap into their darker sides. After seeing many arenas whose legality was suspect at best and cesspools nominally called "bars," Ausk was finally left for dead after one fight where he was almost killed, and managed to slay his opponent before going unconscious with the unexpected use of magic. When Ausk gained consciousness, he found himself on a dirty street of of the poorest neighborhood of one of the port cities with only the flail he had been given to use still on him. Finding work here and there as a bouncer, thug, and bodyguard for the desparate, his only friend a runt weasel he found in an alley one day, he finally found himself a halfway decent paying job as a laborer on a ship heading north. After many more months of traveling and sailing up the coast in fits and starts, dealing with strange voices constantly talking in his head, Ausk found himself in Venza, looking for both answers and work. Finding both work and answers, as well as yet more near death experiences, Ausk is starting to come to understand what the spirits are trying to teach him, and he is slowly becoming a truly formidable warrior. He continues to struggle though, unable to find his proper place on the battlefield, and eventually decides to quit before his shortcomings cause someone else to get killed. Seeking out a quiet monastery where he can focus on the voices trying to guide him, he sells all of his old gear, buys an entire new set of gear to go with a new fighting style, and spends a month learning how to control the voices as he learns from them, emerging a stronger and more confident warrior. Adventure Log Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 802 Treasure Received: 0 GP 462 Gems/Jewelry Potion of Jump (50 gp) Masterwork Dagger (302 gp) Shopping Items Bought: Masterwork Heavy Flail (315 gp) Potion of CLW (50 gp) Items Sold: Heavy Flail (15 gp) Dagger (2 gp) Total Cost: 348 gp 2 DMC XP Received: 420 Treasure Received: 360 GP The Sword and the Fallen Angel XP Received: 2799 Treasure Received: 2849 gp, 1 sp, 2 cp 1 potion of CLW (50 gp) Items Bought: Potion of Longstrider (50 gp) Scroll of Cure Light Wounds (25 gp) Scroll Case (1 gp) Belt Pouch (1 gp) Total cost: 77 gp Consumables Expended: 1 potion of CLW, 1 scroll of CLW Shopping Items Bought: Mithral Chain Shirt (1100) Wand of CLW (50 charges) (750 gp) Darkwood Longspear (395) Muleback Cords (1000) Items Sold: Leather Armor (10) Total Cost: 3545 gp Daggers at Midnight XP Received: 4757 Treasure Received: 5689.2 gp Consumable Expended: 9 charges of the wand of CLW, 1 potion of Longstrider 2 DMC XP Received: 1320 Treasure Received: 1500 gp Shopping Items Bought: Mithral Armored Kilt (1020) Mithral Agile Breastplate (4400) Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000) Darkwood Composite Longbow (+2) (630) 40 arrows (2) Masterwork Morningstar (308) Darkwood Bill (421) Masterwork Spiked Gauntlet (305) Handy Haversack (2000) Items Sold: Mithral Chain Shirt (1100) Darkwood Longspear (394) Masterwork Heavy Flail (315) Spiked Gauntlet (5) Light Crossbow (35) 20 bolts (2) Masterwork Backpack (50) Muleback Cords (1000) Total Cost: 7185 Level Ups Level 2 Class: Oracle 1 BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Features: Mystery, Curse, Orisons, Spells, Revelation: Weapon Mastery (Bill) HP: 25 = 16(old total) + 6(8(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) Skill Pts: 8 = 4(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 3 Class: Barbarian (Armored Hulk) 2 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Toughness Features: Armored Swiftness Rage Power: Lesser Spirit Totem HP: 42 = 25(old total) + 10(12(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(FC) + 3(Feat) Skill Pts: 12 = 8(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 4 Class: Oracle 2 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Ability: +1 Con Features: Mystery Spell (Enlarge Person) Spells: +1 CL, 1 new orison known, 1 more 1st level/day HP: 52 = 42(old total) + 6(8(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 16 = 12(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 5 Class: Barbarian (Armored Hulk) 3 BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Skill Focus (Knowledge (religion)) Features: Resilience of Steel HP: 67 = 52(old total) + 10(12(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(FC) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 20 = 16(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 6 (at 15,000 xp) Class: Barbarian (Armored Holk) 4 BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Features: Rage Power: Moment of Clarity HP: 82 = 67(old total) + 10(12(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(FC) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 24 = 20(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 7 (at 23,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 1 BAB: +5 to +5 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Eldritch Heritage (arcane) Features: Savage Seer, Spirit Guide, Bloodline Power (Arcane Bond - Familiar) HP: 94 = 82(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 28 = 24(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 8 (at 34,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 2 BAB: +5 to + Fort: +5 to + Ref: +1 to + Will: +5 to + Ability: +1 Con Features: HP: 114 = 94(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) + 7(retconned Con) Skill Pts: 32 = 28(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 9 (at 50,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 3 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Feat: Improved Familiar Features: HP: 127 = 114(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 36 = 32(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 10 (at 71,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 4 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Features: HP: 150 = 127(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 40 = 36(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 11 (at 105,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 5 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Feat: Features: HP: 163 = 150(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 4(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 44 = 40(Old Total) + 4(Class) Level 12 (at 145,000 xp) Class: Rage Prophet 6 BAB: + to + Fort: + to + Ref: + to + Will: + to + Ability: +1 Str Features: HP: 176 = 163(old total) + 8(10(Max) - 2) + 3(Con) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 48 = 44(Old Total) + 4(Class) Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan 01, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Mar 20, 2011) (GlassEye) level 2 *Approval (Jul 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 3 Category:Work in Progress Category:In Progress/Character Category:awaiting approval Category:Awaiting Approval